


Pretty in Pink

by babypancake16



Series: Pretty in your color [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dates, Flirty!Minho, Fluff, Han has good friends, Han likes to wear makeup, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, M/M, anime rooftop scenes bc yes, its not bad tho, jilix are besties, just a tiny bit, protective!Changbin, protective!chan, the title is from movie whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypancake16/pseuds/babypancake16
Summary: People are asses but Jisung got a date thanks to it so who's the real winner here?





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this was written in one hour, its unbeta-ed and english is now my first language :D i still hope you can enjoy it

"Han Jisung! Come here!"

Jisung turned his head, confused as he searched for the one who called for him. He saw his P.E. teacher at the other side of the gym, arms crossed as he stares Jisung down. The boy tossed his ball to Felix and jogged lazily to get to the other side.  
The closer he was to the teacher, the more anxious he got, he gulped under the intense stare, curious what did he did wrong to get the teacher this angry.  
"Yes sir?" he tried to sugarcoat it.

The teacher gave him a piece of folded paper, Han gave the paper puzzled look before taking it.

"Go to the school counselor's office." the teacher commanded, Han saw how he eyed his face with disgust before he turned away to continue his lesson.

Han was a little taken back, the fact that he was in trouble while he literally havent done anything wrong was bad as it is, but the disgust in his teacher's eyes made his heart sink, it wasn't nowhere near pleasant.  
He hurried out of the classroom, hating how he felt stares following every step and slipped out of the room.

His clothes clung to his sweaty frame, today they had to run the 1000m run and he raced with Felix, loosing to him by just three seconds and the younger decided it would be fun if he splashed his water at him, making his hair lay against his forehead and looking rather greasy. After that they could do whatever they wanted as long as it was a sport, some kids went upstairs to lift weights, while the teachers helped some kids that were behind, Jisung and Felix decided to go and play basketball, sweating even more as they made another competition out of it. He huffed, he was _this_ close to get another point and have 10, just _this_ close to Felix buying him kimbap on the way home. He thought of what could be the reason he was sended to the counselor's, he really haven't done anything, he was pretty sure as he was already late to school today and tired, so he didn't have the energy to act up nor did he wanted to have more problems. The teacher always hated him, even when Jisung could not reacall what he did wrong.

" _It's probably cuz you're fag_." told him once one of his classmates when he passed by him and Hyunjin, Han was in the middle of telling the older how mr. Jiang seems to always pick on him and glaring at him. The classmate was one of the guys that acted as if Han was infectious, whipping their hands after they touched him or whispered ugly things behind his back, he didn't give fuck. He wasn't ashamed of himself, why should he, and he had his friends behind his back. They did tease him from time to time when they were out in the town and Han decided to be little braver, putting on darker eyeshadows and sparkly lipgloss, or when some guy decided to flirt with him and he became bashful and stuttered out a half-asses apology before speeding away, but they always supported him and were willing to fight anybody who made fun of him. Not many people dared to, after all one of his friends was Bang Chan, the senior everybody knew and everybody loved, but it wasn't a secret that the older was pretty fucking ripped and was willing to teach anybody who showed disrespect to his dongsang a lesson. And there was also Changbin, the "bad boy" everybody feared, he had dark aura and stare that could kill, so people rather wouldn't mess with him. In reality he was actually a sweetheart, he always brought extra water to his friends and gave them thoughtful presents for their birthdays, he even loved doing a cringy-ass aegyo to them and Han felt himself aging everytime he did. But Han loved both of them, Chan was like a older brother to him and with Changbin he could connect on spiritual level, it was a surprise for both of them but they were similar in more ways that one. Of course his other friends Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Woojin and Jeongin accepted him too, they just didn't jump everytime somebody insulted him. They did snap back at the person, but fights wasn't something they enjoyed or were good at. He didn't blame them for it, he was thankful for them being on his side.

  
He knocked on the counselor's door, hearing muffed "Come in" nd doing as he was told.

He bowed to the older male, walking to his desk and reaching out with the folded paper.

"Mister Jiang told me to come here." Han told him, the man looked up from his papers, scrunching his eyesbrows at Han as he took the paper.

"Hm, I think I know why." he muttered, sounding little judgemental and Han felt his cheeks heat up. He hated how teacher acted towards him, he understood that not everybody will agree or accept who he is, but it did bring him down that someone who he should see as an authority and person he can trust is belittling him just because of the fact that he is gay. He bit the inside of his cheek, his hands trembled a little because of how embarrassed he felt after all the stares he got today.

"Han, do you know makeup is forbidden in school?" He looked up at the counselor's question, the man was sitting with his arms crossed, same as he P.E. teacher and boring hole into Han's face.

"Uh, yes? What does that have to do-"

"Han, you are wearing make up." the man cut him off, his voice sounded firm and Jisung mentally cursed. He always tried to mask it and make his makeup as natural as possible, he wondered what revealed him.

"If I can ask, what tells you that?" his voice cracked, _great,_ anxiety made his eyes jumping from the man's judging face to his hands and back. He had lot of problems as it is, teachers always looking out for him and students willin to turn his ass every time he fucked something up.

"Well mainly-" the counselor stood up, putting his hands on his hips and eyeing Jisung's face. "Because you have mascara running down your face, young man." _Oh fuck_ , the water that Felix had thrown on him. He mentally cursed, _damn he had overslept in the morning to he took some of his mom's mascara and not his waterproof one, that's why._ Han opened his mouth to argue, but the counselor cut him off.

"Look, I don't care that you decided to be.. _that_ ," he spat the last word out, "-but even you have to respect the rules, I'm calling your parents and writting this on your list, I'm pretty sure you did enough bad and the principal is going to need to punish you for it."

"Wait, no you can't do that! I see hundred of girls everyday wearing makeup and half of them aren't even trying to be subtle." Han tried to defend himself, he knew he was screwed up but at least he had to try.

"They don't have black running down their cheeks, and also- with girls it make sense, they try to catch boys attention, but you.." the man trained off, staring Han up and down with hard eyes and somewhat a fown upon his lips. "...I mean I guess I know why, that's why I don't want you to do it anymore. Be whatever you wish outside, but at least try to be morally right in school." Han nearly choked on the harsh words, his hands shook a little and he couldn't even find words to defend himself.  
"You may go now." the counselor waved him off, sighing and shaking his head as he sat back down, reading over his papers.

Han turned on his heel, muttering a goodbye and _kinda_ slaming the door behind him.

He stood in the middle of the hall, he still had about 15 minutes till his next lesson and that he should probably go take his things from the gym, but he didn't want to go, he felt like shit and close to crying, he got that not all will like him but that hurt.

He turned and started walking towards the stairs, stopping to look up and down, deciding whatever he should go up on the roof or behind the school next to bike stands, they had little area where you could sit and hide from the rain if you wanted to.

He chose the rooftop, it was one of the last sunny days before winter attached, and it was a lot closer than the stands.

He took the stair by two, not really rushing byt he felt like one step was too short anyway. With every step he realized the words more and more, they played in his head as a broked record and he felt the tears bundle up behind his eyes. As he reached the rooftop door, first tear spilled, coming down his cheek with small hiccup.

He opened the door and slamming it close, letting out little of his anger. He flopped down against the white wall, sobs leaving him as he kicked the little stones around him.

He felt like shit, everything was shit, he felt ashamed, humiliated and little, all of the stares and whispers he heard today crashed down at him, making him choke out more tears and sobs. It was unfair, how the teachers picked on him just because of who he was, just because he felt pretty putting on some mascara and bb cream, it wasn't even visible, he could just whipe it off and continue on with his day, he was sure if he was a girl it wouldn't be a problem, but since he was a boy everybody judged him.  
He takes one of the rock and throws it with full force at the railing in front of his, he hears a dull bell-like noise coming out of it, an echo following right after.

He sniffs and whipped the tears out of his eyes, the saddest fown upon his features as he puts his face into his hands.

"Rough day?" he nearly dies at the voice coming out of nowhere, letting out a high-pinched shriek and jumping on his legs. He look around, not seeing anyone and cold sweats broke through his body. _'Was I imagining that? Omg was that a ghost?!_ ' he wides his eyes, seaching anywhere to find the distributor.

He hears soft giggle coming from somewhere above him, he snaps his eyes on the roof of the stairs and sees a boy, maybe year older than him and unbelievably beautiful, with one dangly earring and cat like grin, sitting plopped on his elbows and with his legs dangling down. His grin wides when Han notices him, wiggling his eyebrows at him and sitting up before he swings over the edge and Jisung's hear nearly jumps right out of his ribcage when the stranger flies down from the roof, landing steady on the ground under him, standing up and smilling as if he just did nothing wrong.

" _Wuh_ -woah.." Han wasn't crying anymore, he didn't even notice the tears stopping. The stranger laughed again, Han felt little surprised at how goofy it sounded, so unfitting with the stranger's handsome face.

They boy took a step to Han, still grinning and reached his hand out.

"I'm Minho. Lee Minho." the way he said his word was weird, he put more pressure on the pronunciation and strangely dragged out the last letters.  
Han couldn't help but let out a little giggle at that and mindlessly told him his name and shook his hand, still kinda shocked by everything the stranger- Minho did. He seemed satisfied with Han's reaction as he briskly took Han's hand, the grin never leaving his face.

"So, would you be so kind and tell me why you were wailing your eyes out?" Minho asked just like that, not ignoring the elephant in the room and Han kinda wishes he did, meeting a pretty boy with running nose bawling out your eyes isn't really the best way possible, but he also kinda wanted just to tell all his feeling out, throwing the worry like a trash out of his head. He inspected Minho's face, looking for something that signaled for danger or disgust but he only found a pair of warm sparkly eyes starring back at him in the back of them he sees something he knows but couldn't put a name on it, making his cheeks blush at how pretty Minho really is.

He shakes his head yes since he fears his voice might crack, and Minho gives his thankful smile before he gently drags him by his hand to sit back against the wall. The hand feels warm, it cover Han's perfectly and he blushes more, cursing at himself for falling so fast for somebody he just met.

Minho doesn't let go of his hand, Han's heart beats at unhealthy rate at that but whatever, its a nice way to go, and he starts a little uncertain. "What made you cry, Hannie?"

His heart swells at the nickname and he fights the squeak from embarrassing him even further, but he darts his eyes away from Minho, feeling anxiety raise again in him.

" _Uh,_ we-well..." he doesn't really know where to start, he fears that maybe Minho is like the others, that he will let go of his hand and throw insults at his already insecure self. But Minho doesn't seem like he would, the way he circles his thumb on his knuckles and smile never leaves his face calms Han down a bit, and he feels like he can trust him.

"I kinda got.. hurt by the teacher's remarks towards me, _um,_ you know, I'm gay and - and sometimes people can be real asses. I got in trouble because I wore makeup, but all the girls are left unharmed, and I already have a lot of stupid shit I've done. So I will probably need to go to principal's with my parents, and I'm not ready for them to know how they treat me here. don't get me wrong, I'm not ashamed and I'm out to my parents, they are cool with it, even when my dad was a little hesitant at the beginning and my mom awkward with how she tried to play the matchmaker for me and every gay boy she knew or met, but they're really supportive now. That's why I don't want them to know, my mom would freak out and probably beat the principal and my dad would need to drag her home." it was amusing watching Minho's eyes shift expressions, laughing from time to time and feeling him squeeze his hand. He surprisingly didn't feel awkward with him, he felt like he could tell him everything and Minho would accept and listen. The other male fowned after hearing about what made him sad and wrapped his arm around Jisung, bringing the male close to him and making his heartbeat zero as it stopped at the small gesture. Now Jisung could smell his cologne, a fresh smell with hint of flowers, which was a **_very creepy_** thing to notice and he mentally slapped himself.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that, I heard from few of my friend that the teachers are shits on this school before I switched here. Oh well, I guess we just have to bear with it." oh that was why Jisung never heard of him before, he wasn't here last year. But something else also catches his attention.

"Wait, what do you mean with _we_?" He wiggled out of the hug to stare at Minho with wide eyes, the elder's hand followed him by itself before it flopped in his lap. He gave Han a look he could not determine, the sparkle in his eyes vanishes for a while.

It came back as he snuggled and smilled again. "I guess you already know." he laughed, hitting Han's shoulder lightly. He followed his laugh, flopping back again against the other's arm and cuddling back into him.

"Yeah, I do." "So? Do you wear makeup often." truth to be told Han didn't expect this question but it didnt surprise him, the older just seems curious. "Yeah, I actually really love it, it's one of my biggest passions. Don't ask too much or I'm gonna start rambling about it." The other gently giggled, _too fucking adorable_ , he before he said, "I like when you talk, I would mind."  
"Oh you would, I've been told I'm can get annoying. On multiple occasions." Han gave him the saddest fake pout he could manage, making the stranger laugh out loud again, the rumble of it played against Han's head next to his chest.  
"Oh god, you totally look like a squirrel, it's so cute!" Minho pinched his cheeks, Jisung swatted him away groaning. "Or so I've been told, Nice, now you're bullying me too." "Aw I would never, I'm nice to cute boys." Minho coos at how Jisung's cheeks reddens, repeatedly poking at his cheek. "Ugh, hyung _stoop._ " Han whines, making the other coo more and squeezing his hand around him tighter.  
"What was that? I didn't understand, I don't speak squirrel." " This is a harassment hyung!" Han tried to wiggle out of the hug, but pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle and suddenly yanked him fowards. He yelped and catched himself on the other's shoulder mere second before he would crash their faces together. His breath hitched, Minho was so, so close and Han could see every small detail on his face, noticing how long and thick his eyelashes were, the trimmed perfection that were his eyebrows and how the corners of his pretty pink lips curled upwards, almost like cat's. He also only now realized that he still in his gym clothes, with sweaty and wet bangs and makeup running down his face, that was red and swollen from crying and he must look like an absolute mess compare to the handsome boy in front of him. He blushes at the realization and turns his face away, hoping that his bangs could cover the blush for him and he tries to wiggle out of the grip.  
But Minho only giggles as he hugs Han closer to himself and brushes his hair behind his ear, hooking a finger under his chin and turning the younger to look at him. "whatcha blushing for, pretty boy?" he teases, chuckling when Han stares at his trying to seem intimidating, but his whole face lit up at the nickname and Minho gave him one of the sweetest yet provokative smiles. Han punches his shoulder and whines again. Minho was too much for him and his poor gay heart, he needed a break.  
"Hyung, stop! You're gonna kill me. Why are you like this? What are you, flirting with me?" he said it out of fun of course, nothing serious, but he frozes when he sees Minho's face became more serious, the smile sincere.

"Well maybe I am, after all it's not everyday you find a pretty boy like you that's also on the same boat as you." Minho said softly, the grip he had on Han loosens and he lets the boy sit more comfortably, with either leg on the sides of his legs and sitting on his knees.

Han was speechless, all of the wind was knocked out by Minho. _Was he serious?_ He felt like he had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Wait, so you want to tell me-" he, still a little unsure, pointed the finger between himself and Minho"-that _you_ , a actual demigod-" Minho laughed at that,"-are seriously flirting with _me_? In this state?"He pointed at his whole figure, from the flat hair to his dirty gym clothes and Minho thoughtfully followed every inch on his body.

"Yeah, definitely. If youre this cute when you're not cute, how pretty much you be usually?" Minho gives him that cheeky grin again, and Han feels himself falling for him with the force of tripping down the stairs.  
"So, will you let me take you on a date?" Han nearly fucking died there on the spot, pals. His eyes shoot open and his mind had a system error, completely blank as he was only able to choke out a shocked " _Wuh-what?_ "

Minho snuggled, raising his eyebrows and asking again. " Well what? Will you?"

"You're kidding."

"Sincerely, to you I would never."

Jisung wanted to slap him for sounding so cheesy, and then himself for loving it.

"O-okay." honestly even he was surprised that he agreed, that he found a voice to speak with. But why not, Minho was pretty, he was fun and Jisung hadn't much to do anyway, one date won't kill him.

"Okay? Cool! Can I pick you up next Thursday then?" Minho looked excited, and sounded too, a little like he actually didnt expected to get the date. Maybe under other circumstances Han would laugh at that, anybody wouldn't to get a date with this hot piece of a man, he was sure.

"Yeha-I mean yeah, sounds good, sound nice. I'm free." Han babled, still kinda breathless. Minho grinned again, he does that a lot and Han can't take this torture, before he hugs Han one last time and wiggles to stand up.

"Okay, Thursday then. Oh, gimme your number so I can text you and we can choose the time and place, my class starts in few and I have to be there." Minho took out his phone and gave it to Han, the cat-like case made him smile fondly as he types his number in. He named himself _"pretty boy;)"_ since he is that confident gay and gave it back to Minho with a wink.

They said their goodbyes and Minho ran off to his class. It was the end of the day for Han, so he just walked back to the gym, humming a cheerful tune.

 

 

Felix was waiting for him, already in his normal uniform and with Han's packed school bag.

  
"Man, where have you been? he asks as soon as Han reaches him, throwing his stuff at him. At the memory of _where and who had_ he just been he had to smirk, putting the bag on one of his shoulders and walking back home with Felix.

 

"Dude, I have some news to tell you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should do a part two with their date


End file.
